


The Red Promise

by ArcaneFeathers



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneFeathers/pseuds/ArcaneFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about the Amell family favor, and where Anders wears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Also located on [tumblr](http://arcanefeathers.tumblr.com/post/119434866236/the-red-promise)!

Taking this stuff down for now ;u;


End file.
